Hours
by Death of 4
Summary: During the war, Flippy finds himself a job as a house servant for Splendid. It pays good money and Flippy knows it'll be able to support him. But Splendid has other plans for him, to be his house servant and his lover. FlippyxSplendid FlippyxFliqpy AU


Flippy heard his alarm clock beeping and tried to find the annoying object. He slammed his hand down on the button and it stopped. Flippy looked at the time and he cursed. It was 8:48 and Flippy cursed himself for oversleeping.

He abruptly stood up and dashed to the bathroom of his apartment. His bare feet on the cold floor woke him up and he turned the sink on. Cupping his hands, Flippy splashed water on his face and dried his face off. Wasting no time, the green haired male hurried to his small, dirty room and opened his closet with a bang.

His closet was a mess, he had shirts all over the place and his bed was sloppily tossed around the room. He spotted a clean black shirt and slipped it on but frowned as he saw how it was large on him. Dismissing it, he snatched a pair of green pants and put on a green camouflage jacket.

Running outside he grabbed his black leather boots and sat on the front step. Sloppily lacing them up, Flippy stood up and began running into the rain. It was cold and it had been raining for the past week. Flippy stopped as he saw a military officer stop him and a couple more pedestrians from passing the road. After a large tank passed, he signaled they could go.

Flippy saw as many military men and their guns were walking around and checking things. Apparently, another country was trying to blow us off the face of the Earth and take our country for themselves. So it was practically war. Luckily, the only thing war related was that some of the other country's men had tried to get on our land.

Hopefully, it wouldn't escalate to more. Flippy ran through the puddles and turned the block. He lived in a fairly small area, with a lot of trees and parks. It was luscious and green. So many trees. The downside was that it rained a lot.

Flippy felt as it began it pour again and he ran even harder. The green haired, eighteen year old male was hurrying to get to his first job. He saw on a flyer in the gas station that some rich people in a neighborhood God knows where were beginning to hire servants. Apparently, they had people going off to war and the military so they needed someone to take care of their house and be a some sort of a friend to them.

Of course, it paid good money and Flippy called one of the many numbers on the flyer. Surprised he didn't need some kind of interview, he accepted and the man on the side of the phone seemed pleased.

Flippy's apartment was small and was being paid for by his good friend, Flaky. She was his childhood friend and was always there for him. She was a nervous wreck though. She was even scared of the slightest things, like a baby chick.

He knew she gets scared easily so he had his share of laughs, even though he got hit afterwards.

Upon arriving at the neighborhood, he noticed how the entrance was so luxurious. He looked at his watch: 9:01. "Fuck!" he cursed under his breath.

His job started at nine.

Flippy's jaw dropped at some of the houses. They either had a large drive through which could probably hold 20 limousines, their house was at least 3 stories high, or they had glass everything. Glass windows, glass doors, glass fountains. Where the hell is this place? Heaven?

Flippy concentrated as he stopped abruptly and looked at the house on the left. He pulled out a slip of paper, the numbers 3241 written down. He looked at the numbers: 3241. Bingo.

Flippy's stomach was in massive pain, probably from cramps, but also from nervousness. He stepped onto the large driveway and made his way up to the door. The house was so big and made Flippy scared. He imagined a rude, smoking man answering the door and the beating him with his worn out cane.

Flippy gulped and raised his shaking hand to the pure, white doorbell. He heard a ring come from the inside and he jumped slightly. Going back to his bad thoughts, he shivered. Flippy saw the door handle shake and turn. Everything was going in slow motion and Flippy thought he would die.

The snow white door opened and Flippy found himself staring at a white t-shirt. He tilted his head up slightly revealing more of the man and Flippy found himself in a staring contest with the shirt's owner.

Flippy was surprised to see, instead of a wrinkly, rude old man, a young blue haired man. The green haired teen cowered at the sheer height of the other and smiled weakly.

"You're late." Flippy began sweating in worry and stuttered. "I-I'm s-sorry…" he barely made out.

The other man smiled slightly and noticed Flippy shivering. "Are you cold? It's really pouring out there." Flippy nodded hesitantly. The blue haired man opened the door further and held his hand out for Flippy to take.

Flippy hesitantly took the other's man hand and was lead inside. "By the way, my name is Splendid. I was really delighted when you called. Those flyers had a billion numbers on them." Flippy nodded.

"Um… yeah. I just picked a random one and called." Splendid seemed nice and made Flippy think more positively. "Say, what was your name?" Splendid asked.

"Oh, um, my name is Flippy." Splendid smiled and looked him up and down. "Must've been caught up in that storm, huh? Well, you can go dry off in the bathroom. It's to the right and the second door to the right." Flippy seemed lost in the directions but nodded anyways.

Flippy felt rude for barging in not only late, but also soaking wet. But the owner seemed nice enough which made Flippy feel slightly better.

The bathroom was huge. It was a large room and the entire room was made of either red granite, or pure white silver. There was a swan statue near the sinks and Flippy felt dirt poor compared to this.

Stepping out fully dry, he walked into the living room which had leopard skins and panda skins draped over the couch and rugs. Flippy wasn't a big fan of animal skins but reluctantly sat down. He heard Splendid come into the room and open the cabinet.

"Hey, do you want any tea? You seem pretty cold." Flippy nodded. It was cold in the massive house. The fireplace suddenly exploded with calm fire which scared Flippy half to death. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to make you feel warmer and at home." Flippy scoffed.

" 'Make you feel warmer and at home.' Sure. Totally. Like I wake up everyday in the morning to fancy silverware and a bathroom the size of my apartment. Totally. Normal everyday life." Flippy thought to himself.

Flippy stood up and walked to where Splendid was making tea. It smelled delicious. "Um, Splendid?" Splendid turned to Flippy and waited, "Yes?"

"Um, since I'm already here, and late at that, what do you want me to do?" Splendid seemed surprised at the question. "Well, you just got here… but would you mind cleaning my room?" Flippy smiled and nodded. "Which one?" Splendid laughed a little which made Flippy blush. "That's right… I do have a lot of rooms… well, the one I sleep in. it's up the stairs, down the hallway and to the right. It's the second to last door on the left. But it might take a while, so I won't bother you."

Flippy nodded and just knew he would end up lost. Flippy walked up the stairs and into the ling hallway. He suddenly felt like he was in a maze and tried to remember which way to go. Up the stairs, he checked it off. Down the hallway, Flippy walked down the hallway and then checked it off. Second to last door and on the left. Flippy turned around and counted the doors.

He eventually stood in front of a door which seemed to be twice his height. Flippy opened the door and his eyes widened. Flippy was sure that if the clothes and the smell of death weren't lingering around the room like lazy asses, then he was sure the room would have been a mansion.

Flippy almost cried when he stepped inside. Where the hell has this guy been sleeping? His room is so close to becoming a contagious disease.

Covering his nose, Flippy set his mind straight and picked up a stiff shirt. Notebooks and pencils, food, plates, toys, and even sculptures were laying around the room like they couldn't give a fuck. Which they couldn't, but Flippy was sure that if they could, they wouldn't.

Flippy opened Splendid's closet and found a lost bin in the middle of God knows where and picked it up. "This… poor bin, will be for shirts and clothes." Flippy organized out loud. He found two more bins and set them down in a rare, naked part of the room. "This one will be… for trash. And the other… for lost things."

Flippy picked up all the shirts, even if they were dirty and sweaty. Some even made Flippy cover his mouth. He dumped them in the largest bin and a few more pants and clothes. All of which were smelling like death itself.

The room was actually pulling itself together. Flippy felt more repelled than anything when he picked up a half eaten pizza. It was green. He felt teary eyed as he flung it into the trash bin. He picked up some crumpled paper and some more incomplete foods as the smell was getting to him.

The eighteen year old teen finally sighed as he saw the pile of food in the bin and none left in Splendid's room. Thank god. Just one more bin left.

The bin for lost things that Flippy probably thought Splendid forgot he owned. He carefully picked up the crystal sculptures and placed them in the bin. A couple pencils and notebooks. Some ipods (what the fuck?), phones (again, what the fuck?), and some books. After an hour he looked at the room.

It looked so neat and clean. Flippy felt so happy inside. Flippy stepped out of the room and tried to find his way to the bathroom.

Turns out, he has 4 other bathrooms. Closest one was next door to his room. He opened the bathroom door and looked under the sink. Flippy smiled in delight. Grabbing the Febreeze, he ran next door and sprayed the room. He placed the can onto Splendid's desk and smiled at the accomplishment. And that only took what, an hour? Just kidding. Two and a half.

It began to smell fresh and he ran downstairs to find Splendid watching TV, drinking his tea. Another cup on the table. "Hey, Splendid, where's the washer and dryer?" Splendid looked at the sweating teen and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that room. Never got to cleaning it up… but it's right up the stairs and to the left." Flippy smiled and nodded, "It's okay. Thank you!"

Splendid watched as Flippy ran up the stairs and to his room. Splendid smiled softly and resumed drinking his tea.

Flippy grabbed the basket full of rotten clothes and ran down the hallway to the washer and dryer. He tossed them inside the washer and closed it. He put in for 15 minutes and took off back to Splendid's room. Grabbing the bin filled with diseased food, he hurried down the stairs into the kitchen and tossed them in the trash can.

Splendid saw as Flippy dashed around the house, cleaning up his contagious room. Poor kid…

Flippy looked at the remaining lost things and wondered where to put them. As Flippy expected, the room was very large. Probably larger than the bathroom… Splendid had a comfortable looking bed, which Flippy took care of, and had a large desk which was filled with binders.

He carried the bin onto the bed and took the things out one by one. He placed the sculptures on the desk's shelves and some on the table in the middle of the room with bean bags surrounding it. He placed the pencils in a pencil container which was on Splendid's desk. The notebooks with the binders.

He heard a faint beeping sound coming from the washer and he ran towards the room. He placed the clothes in the dryer for half an hour and waited. The dryer began beeping and he took out the dry clothes. Placing them in the bin he carried them to Splendid's room.

Opening the closet, Flippy began hanging the shirts onto hangers. Finally done. Flippy sighed with exhaustion and fell onto Splendid's bed. It was warm and smelled like the ocean. He was about to drift off when he heard footsteps coming up into the room.

Flippy sat up, his eyes lidded. "Finally done?" Splendid laughed. "Wow. I never thought my room could look like this again. Miracle I hired you." Flippy smiled and laughed. "Took me a while…" Splendid sat down on the bed beside Flippy and took in a deep breathe.

"Smells better, too…" Flippy nodded. Flippy was exhausted and tired. Especially after having to touch rotting food. Flippy rubbed his eye and stared at the wall. "Doesn't anyone else live with you?" Splendid looked at Flippy surprised.

Flippy blushed and covered his mouth, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that…" Splendid smiled at the cute blush. "No. but my brother used to. But he was a damn asshole." Flippy noticed how annoyed Splendid looked at the mention of his brother. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Splendid waved his hand, "No, it's alright. It's a good thing he left. He was bossy and rude. I hated him with a passion." Flippy looked down. "But now I have this whole house to myself. Nice."

"But doesn't it get lonely? I mean, it's such a big house and there's no one to share it with. It's cold." Splendid looked surprised but smiled softly at Flippy. "True. But that's why you're here."

"What?" Flippy looked confused. "With the war going on, everyone gone, it does get lonely. Even I sometimes miss him. But when you called saying you'd come and take the job, I was thrilled. Someone else other than me in this house." Flippy smiled slightly.

Silence filled the room and Flippy felt sleepy again. "His name was Splendont. Disgusting." Flippy looked up at Splendid. "Good riddance. The only time you'll ever see him is when he wants to come. Which is never. But he just barges in sometimes. Did that last year."

Flippy looked down. Hopefully, he never did encounter Splendont. "Thank you…" Splendid looked at Flippy. "Thank you for letting me get the job." Splendid smiled, "Anything for you." Flippy blushed and finally fell asleep. Splendid caught the teen and smiled.

Splendid thought the young man was adorable, Flippy was just so cute whenever he blushed. The first time Splendid saw him shivering in the rain smiling nervously, he knew that he would enjoy every singly minute the teen was here.

Splendid laid the teen on his bed and covered him up. He left the room and closed the door, letting Flippy sleep.

Flippy woke up hazily and stared at the surroundings. He noticed he was in Splendid's bed and blushed. He got up and looked outside. It was almost nighttime and it was drizzling slightly. Flippy walked downstairs to see Splendid watching TV again. Splendid noticed Flippy and got up and walked towards the teen.

"Did you sleep comfortably?" Flippy nodded. "Yes, thank you. But I think I should head home now…" Splendid smiled. "Alright."

Flippy headed outsides where it was freezing and drizzling. Splendid looked unsure, "Sure you don't want to stay the night?" Flippy nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to be a burden to you." Splendid laughed a little which made Flippy flush. Flippy was a little angry, what the hell did he say to make him laugh?

"Well, um, bye. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Flippy walked down the stairs, smiled and ran off. Splendid smirked.

He was definitely going to enjoy having fun with Flippy.

A/N: Hmm… seems rushed at the end. But yes this has yaoi in it! Don't like it, don't read it. SplendidxFlippy and FliqpyxFlippy. Some SplendontxFlippy in later chapters. And yes, the war will be kind of an introduction to where we meet Fliqpy and will be increased in later chapters.

No flaming! If you don't have anything good to say about it then don't say a flippin' word.


End file.
